Falling in love
by countrygirlxo
Summary: Jake and Renesmee were always really cute but she was only ever baby. Find out what happens when she gets older and falls for a werewolf.
1. Intro

Renesmee

"Jacob? Jacob are you there?" the sound of her voice made Jake smile. He hid deeper into the coats and waited for her to call him again. He could hear the sound of her footsteps, ever so faintly as she moved around the house looking for him.

"Please don't play with me. You know I'll find you eventually," she threatened in her lovely musical voice; the one which made him shiver when she said his name. It took every ounce of his strength not to run out shouting to let her know where he was.

"Jake, please?" she begged.

Suddenly the door of the coat cupboard opened and he found himself looking into her beautiful brown eyes. He suddenly felt like he was drowning, the way he always did around her; like he couldn't get enough oxygen.

It had been nearly a year since the visit from Italy but to anyone who saw Nessie now it would seem like 10. Her rapid growing meant that she was now 5'9" with long wavy brown hair which reached past her shoulders. Her face was soft and almost symmetrical except for the small scar above her eye from about a month ago when she'd tried play fighting with Quil. He hadn't hurt her but she'd grazed her head on a nearby rock. Emmett wasn't going to let her live it down; his own niece injured by a werewolf. But the scar didn't matter because she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Boo!" he whispered grinning at her mischievously. He knew she wouldn't be mad at him. She never was for very long.

"I told you I'd find you," she reminded him gently. She moved forwards slightly and he willingly moved out of the closet to wrap his arms around her. He still couldn't believe he had her. It seemed unreal.

His head was spinning as she leant in to gently kiss him on the lips. She pulled away but then moved in again. She couldn't help herself. He was so perfect and she couldn't stop kissing him. Her lips moved against his gently but passionately at the same time. It still didn't feel real to Jacob. He doubted it ever would.

"And anyway...why are you hiding in that silly little cupboard when we have the whole house to ourselves?" she asked against his lips. He shrugged, still not breaking away from her. He loved being with Nessie even when he wasn't kissing her. He loved the way she fit into his side perfectly, the way her head was just below his so that he could hold her closer, the way she moved when she was annoyed, they way she would sometimes (not often) get mad at him and hit him, expecting it to hurt, the way she moved around the house. Just the way she did everything really.

"The _whole_ house?" he asked. She moved away gently to look into his eyes and smile at him.

"Mmhmm," she murmured, "mum and dad are at Charlie's, Carlisle and Esme are hunting with Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett are still on their honeymoon. It's all worked out perfectly." She smiled at him again and took his hand, leading him towards the main room.

Very gently she pushed him down on the sofa and then settled down next to him, laying her head against his shoulder. He gently shifted his position so that he could wrap his arm around her waist while he flicked aimlessly through TV channels. The two of them had grown very close. Falling in love with Renesmee had been so much easier than it had been when Quil imprinted on Claire. He hadn't had to wait long. He was almost grateful that she's grown so fast.

The two of them had started as a couple a couple of months ago when Renesmee had reached 13. He was still 3 years older but Bella and Edward trusted him with her. Edward had seen the way Jacob regarded her and had talked Bella round. He knew Jacob would never hurt Nessie or take advantage of her because it would hurt _him _too badly. It had taken Rosalie the longest to accept Jacob would be there from now on; her love for Nessie and her hate for Jacob at war. But in the end she decided that if it made Nessie happy she could live with it.

The two of them had been very careful not to show their relationship too openly. Mainly because it freaked Nessie out, especially when her parents were in the room and her dad had to hear her thinking about it. She knew from Emmett that he'd been put through far worse but she still hated the idea of him in her head whilst she was with Jacob.

Jacob practically lived with the family now. He certainly spent all Nessie's waking hours there. The Cullens probably should have moved by now; after all Carlisle in all his youthful good looks would now be around 36 to the locals. It didn't matter much as they stayed out of the public view but it annoyed Nessie a bit. She was almost at her full age and she wanted to go to school.

"Mum please let me go?" she'd begged on her knees.

"Sorry honey but Carlisle's not sure you've stopped growing yet and someone might notice. It's just too dangerous." Bella tried (unsuccessfully) to calm her daughter.

"But then we could move. We'll go somewhere new and live there, and then, when I stop growing I could go to school again."

"But why don't we just wait till you _do_ stop growing. There's no point taking risks like that." Bella tried to look stern but Nessie's pleading really was heartbreaking.

"But I'm fed up of being so isolated. I want to go out and meet people; I want to learn stuff from other people, not just dad." She carried on begging relentlessly for a few minutes before anyone could get a word in edgeways.

But when Edward had told her that would mean leaving Charlie behind she faltered. She thought about it for a second before announcing that he could come with them. But finally Bella had reminded her that Jacob had friends and family he wouldn't want to leave behind. That had stopped her dead. No way would she leave Jake. School could wait.

Jake loved Nessie with all his heart and he knew he would never be able to live without her. But at the same time he wanted her to be happy. He knew that if it came down to it he _would _leave his friends and family. He'd do anything for Nessie. Anything at all.

After a moment he turned to look at her. She was only 2 years old but she looked about 15. The fast growing thing had slowed down; over the last 6 months she's only aged a couple of years. Carlisle was guessing she'd stop growing completely in the next year at around 17 or 18. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and she didn't even realise it.

She caught him looking and mussed her hair up self consciously, something she did subconsciously whenever she was worried. "What're you staring at?" she asked nervously. He laughed at her quietly before kissing her quickly on her forehead.

"You: perfectly sweet, adorable, wonderful you," he whispered in her ear before kissing her again. Fairly soon they forgot about the TV, focusing on each other and only each other. Jacob still had to get used to the images he saw when he touched her and kissed her. Mostly she managed to block them but occasionally when one emotion was particularly strong she couldn't control it. Like when he was kissing her; he could see himself through her eyes and tell every thought that passed through her mind.

He held her closer and closer loving the way her arms locked behind his neck, trying to keep him prisoner. And even better she would be able to do it. Quite easily. Nessie was ecstatic; she loved Jake and the time they spent together was magical. Finally they broke apart and Jake held her close to him and she breathed in the woody scent of him. She could smell what the other complained about but it didn't bother her. It wasn't as strong for her and she'd grown used to it.

They stayed like that for some time until Jacob pulled away gently. "Your mum and dad are on their way back from Charlie's. They'll be here in about a minute," he muttered. He was disappointed; it never felt like long enough when he was around Nessie. He always needed more.

"Just enough time for this then..." she replied cheekily before kissing him gently. At that moment Edward walked in, shortly followed by Bella. The two of them took one look at the two younger ones before flashing each other a knowing look.

"Hey mum, dad," nodded Nessie. She moved ever so slightly so that she was just leaning against Jake. He quickly wound his arms around her waist; he wasn't going to let go of her that easily. Funnily enough she didn't seem as bothered as usual. In fact she nestled back into his arms so that she could feel his breath on her neck.

That's when Jasper and Alice walked in. Jasper was holding his arm out and allowing Alice to dance around him in perfect circles. Alice was often like this. She would always spin around in perfect circles, twirling gracefully in Jasper's arms.

After them came Carlisle and Esme. The two of them settled down on the sofa opposite Nessie and Jake. The two of them looked at the youngsters and smiled to themselves. Esme was almost bursting with happiness. She was worried that Nessie and Jake wouldn't work; what with him being a werewolf and her being half vampire but she could see Nessie was happy and that made her smile.

All of them asked how Jake and Nessie had spent their day whilst secretly smiling; they had their own ideas already. Even worse was when Jasper started smirking quietly in the corner; picking up on Nessie's annoyance at her family. The smirk becoming more pronounced every few minutes until eventually he had to laugh. Alice seemed to understand and shook her head sympathetically.

Nessie was itching to get alone with Jake again. She'd been counting on having the house to themselves for longer and now the family was home. She certainly wasn't in the mood to be friendly.

"So are you and Jacob going hunting tonight or tomorrow or what?" Bella suddenly asked. Jake wanted to go now, they could go hunting quickly and then the two of them could get some more time alone. Nessie obviously thought the same thing.

"Me and Jake'll go out now," she rushed the words before hopping lightly to her feet and pulling Jake along behind her. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity. The two of them were out of the house before either of her parents even had time to answer. The two of them ran fast. Even when he wasn't a wolf Jake could keep up with her.

The two of them stopped in a small clearing by a stream and listened out for something worth hunting. Jake would probably eat at home and Nessie could eat human food – she sometimes did just for Jake – but she preferred to hunt like a vampire so he went with her.

After a while she heard a nearby flock of deer and headed off after them with Jake right behind her. The second she saw them she headed for the largest. She reckoned the bigger the animals she killed the quicker she could feed and the longer she would get with Jake. She jumped gracefully onto the back of one and leant down as if to kiss its neck.

Jacob remembered once that the idea of vampire's hunting had disgusted him; he'd often argued with Bella about it, the thought of Edward killing innocent creatures when he shouldn't even exist, but right now seeing Nessie hunt he could only think of it as beautiful. She was so graceful; the way she leant over the animal's neck, her hair tumbling over its head like a chocolate coloured waterfall. She really was stunning.

When she had finally finished she stood up quickly, delicately using her finger to dab the side of her mouth. Then she went to the river and drank from the water. Jake wasn't too keen on the taste of blood so she was careful to make him happy.

"Ok, enough," muttered Jacob, "come here," he commanded gently pulling her into his arms and gently lowering her to the ground. Slowly he kissed along the length of her jaw line before exploring her neck. His hands held her face gently and when he looked up to see into her eyes she leaned in to kiss him. Very slowly she slid her hands up his chest to his neck where she secured them behind his head. His lips were warm and they moulded to hers perfectly.

He gently parted her lips and she shivered in delight. His hands secured themselves in her head. Every now and then he would pull back to look at her and tell her he loved her. It was very sweet and she felt so happy she thought she might burst.

Jake was leaning over her, carefully holding himself so he didn't hurt her. He couldn't bear to hurt her. The very thought made him want to cry. It was the one thing he promised not to do. Because hurting Nessie would kill him.

The two of them stayed like that for a while; neither of them wanting to break away. They'd have to go home at some point, otherwise her parents would come looking for them, and it wouldn't do for them to find her like this.

He loved her and she loved him. Everything was perfect.


	2. I love yous and temper tantrums

Renesmee's point of view

Part of being a vampire is being hidden. That was always the hardest for me. I love my family. I love Carlisle and the way he knows everything. I love Esme because she's just Esme; always worrying about everyone and making sure we're ok. I don't know how we'd function without her. Emmett would have been murdered several times over by his own family and Rosalie and Jake would have ripped each other to shreds long ago. Anyone else would see our family and think Emmett was my favourite uncle but that's not strictly true because it takes a while to get to know Jasper, but when you do he's amazing.

Emmett's funny though; he's always telling me funny stories about dad which would probably get him into trouble if dad knew what he was saying but he refuses to fight me, something about being "too young" or "too delicate" when really I know he's just scared I could kick his butt.

Jasper doesn't mind messing around with me though. He doesn't ever fight properly - dad won't let him – but he keeps me on my toes. He and Alice are so cute together. They're exactly how I want me and Jake to be when we're older. They don't show it as publicly as Emmett and Rosalie but they're sweeter than Carlisle and Esme.

Alice is my best friend as well as my aunt. She always makes me clothes and dresses me up like someone's Barbie doll but I like it, and I know Jake certainly likes it, especially when she gets creative; you should see some of the things I've been forced into; miniskirts with hippie shirts, shorts tights and hoodies, tops with cut out strips in them which made my skin look even paler than usual. And then there was that one experiment where she'd dressed me up in the prettiest blue dress for this one night when we went out of town to an opera in Canada; Jake hadn't been able to take his eyes off me.

And now we come to Rose. I love her to bits but it bothers me that she hates Jake so much. I know she tones it down and I love her for it but it still bugs me. But she loves me so much. I think her not having children means she's more maternal towards me and it's sweet.

And Jake. Jake's just the reason for my existence. He's always been here, ever since I was born; even though he wanted me dead when he first new I was there. That also kinda bugs me; the fact that he had a thing for my mum. It's just kinda weird but I love him so much it just doesn't matter.

But even though I love them all I miss being normal. Normal girls my age go to school and make friends. When me and Jake go out of town to see a movie I see normal kids getting out of school in their dorky uniforms with tons of homework. I know that to normal people it's such a stupid thing to want but I've never had the chance to be normal. I've always been a vampire and I always will be, but the only thing is if I went to a normal school I'd fit right in; I just haven't had a chance yet.

*

"Jake?" I mumbled from where I was lying next to him on the sofa, "don't you ever miss going to a normal school and seeing your friends and stuff?" From what I could see it looked as if his face fell slightly, almost as if he didn't like this subject either.

"No not really, I don't need school; I've got you," he said kissing her forehead gently.

"Yeah but don't you ever miss learning things and laughing with random people and getting into trouble, all the things you used to do…" he thought about it for a second, biting his lip gently.

"No, "he said "I've already been there, done that." He tensed for a second knowing how I would respond...

"But I haven't," I muttered gently, "I want the chance to live that way and be like normal people. I want that chance."

"But Nessie, you don't _need_ to go to school, you have me and Seth and the guys to hang out with and Carlisle and Edward teach you way more than you could ever learn anywhere else. Why go through all the tortures of school?" I frowned at him.

"Because I want to be normal; I don't want to miss out just because I'm half vampire." I moaned.

"But Nessie you _are_ half vampire. Going to a normal school won't change that." I sat up quickly and crossed my arms across my chest, wrenching away from him.

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand, you've already had all that, you don't care." His expression turned soft as he looked at me. I guessed I must have looked more hurt than I wanted to.

"I do care," he whispered "and I understand what you're saying but I…I know it's selfish but I don't want you to go to a normal school." The way he said it sounded like he was admitting to some great crime.

"But why? You could come with me I don't expect you to stay here." Jake hesitated and looked suddenly scared, almost vulnerable at the thought. Was he scared of going back to school or something?

"Because, Nessie, it's not just other girls that go to school. There'll be other boys and you've never seen that before. I'm just worried that…that." He frowned and let his though trail off. I had no idea where this was leading so I just sat and waited patiently for him to continue.

"I'm scared that you'll find someone else," he finally whispered, his head in his hands. It took me a second to gather my thoughts. I hadn't seen that coming; not at all.

Very gently I pried his hands away from his face and forced him to look at me. I stared into his eyes and thought my words through carefully.

"Jake, no matter where I go or who I meet, no matter what other boys look like they'll never be anything like you. I know that. I can promise you that right now without even worrying. Jake you're the only guy I will ever need and..." I took a deep breath as I prepared to say the words which would mean so much, "I love you."

Jake stopped then, his breath caught and he turned me round so he could see my face properly. The way he looked at me was so intense that for a second I couldn't breathe. I just sat and watched his emotions play across his face. Happiness. Shock. Disbelief. Love. Happiness. Love. More happiness. He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too Nessie, more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life." He leant in carefully as he said that so that his lips were brushing mine on the last word. I leaned in slowly to kiss him. I breathed him in as he kissed back, clutching him to me. Slowly his lips moved down my jaw line. I quickly responded, wrapping my hands into his hair and groaning gently. He quickly pulled me onto his lap so that he could explore my neckline easier. I stopped thinking then and just gave myself over to Jake. I trusted him with me completely. We stayed that way for some time. Me on his knees kissing him slowly and sensually.

Suddenly there was a loud cough behind me and I sprung to my feet only to see Emmett shaking his head in mock disapproval. "We leave you two kids alone and come back to see this." He gestured at the two of us now looking up with guilty expressions. "Not that I blame you, you only get to be hormonal teenagers once but seriously, if I had been Edward..." he broke off laughing.

I walked over to place my hand on my arm focusing on an image of him leaving the room. He just laughed and shook his head so instead I focused on an image of me knocking him through a nearby wall. This made him guffaw like a bear so I partly followed through the threat and pushed him quickly through the door with no warning so hard that he scuffed one of the counter tops. The smile on his face vanished and he growled gently.

"Bring it on mini vamp!" that was it; his nickname for me always annoyed me and now I was really wound up. I crouched forwards into my hunting stance and curled my fingers in an invitation. He sprung forwards at the same time Jake and Rose dragged us both in opposite directions.

"God dammit Jake let me go so I can show him that I'm not to bloody delicate!" but Jake held me fast and refused to let me go. Emmett now had control over himself and was smirking at me from around Rose.

"Temper temper," he tutted at me. I took a deep breath and turned away not wanting to let him get to me. That was when my dad came in having seen everything.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what did you just do to Esme's kitchen?"


End file.
